I Will Ends You
by TheVeiledFairy
Summary: When Blaine comes to McKinley, Santana isn't too thrilled about his attitude towards Brittany and lashes out. Brittany distracts her in the best way she knows how.Brittana, Klaine, like fiiive seconds of Faberry and mentions of Finchel BRIEFLY.


**Author's note: This was supposed to be a short little thing. I don't know how to do that. Hope you guys like it!**

**Written for this Prompt: Someone (I'd love it if it were Blaine, but I'll take anyone) says something about Brittany probably not graduating on time, and Britt has to hold Santana back from going all Lima Heights Adjacent on them. Bonus points if they end up having "I don't know what I would do without you" sex in the aftermath.**

* * *

><p>"I just don't get it. I mean why <em>her<em>? She just had a solo at the last assembly!_"_

"Watch it, hobbit. You're already on thin ice." Santana's gaze was fierce and concentrated as she glared at Blaine from across the room.

"While I don't agree with Santana's habit of resorting to name calling, I am pleased that she has found a more suitable recipient for that particular epithet," Rachel rambled, though no one was _really_ listening to her.

The atmosphere in glee club had been a little...tense ever since Kurt announced that Blaine would be transferring and joining the club.

o*O*o

_"Blaine has decided to follow me to McKinley so that we can use our budding romance to help move the school towards a more accepting environment. He has agreed to help me start a 'Gay-Lesb-All' and I think it's a splendid idea!"_

_A collective groan echoed across the room, punctuated by an indignant scoff from Berry at the mention of a "Gay-Lesb-All." As usual, she was the first to speak. _

_"Kurt while I applaud the dedication and tenacity you've taken towards the intolerance at this school despite the fact that this new addition to our community will only serve to overshadow the hours of effort I've put into this cause on my own, I must say that I am happy for you, as a friend, that you will have someone here that you feel connected to. However, I must insist that Blaine be warned before any attempts to join the Glee club, that although at his former educational facility he was often the star of their various glee club performances, here at McKinley, I think we can all agree that this is my spotlight. Being in my senior year, I will be needing every opportunity to showcase my talent publicly lest potential scouts for Julliard or be lurking in the audience."_

_Everyone rolled their eyes, but secretly many were pleased that Rachel had the complete lack of tact to say exactly what they'd all been thinking. _

_"Berry. 1. Do you ever breathe? Like ever? I seriously thought you were going to deflate yourself from all the oxygen you were pushing out in that little monologue. I'm sure your lack of needing air came in handy when you were slobbing the knob with Finneptness over there. Not that he lasts that long anyway," Santana smirked and the whole room tried to muffle their snickers. _

_Quinn simply glared daggers at her and tossed Rachel a sympathetic smile. It may have been because they've both been witness to Finn's complete lack of stamina, but something told Santana there was more to it than that. She made mental note to look into it. _

_Santana was just about to go on with her torment when she felt Brittany put a hand on her thigh and squeeze. It was a subtle reprimanding touch that didn't go unnoticed by the other blonde sitting next to her and Santana glared at the knowing look Quinn was sending Rachel. Yeah. She was _definitely_ looking to that later._

_"Ugh. Sorry or whatever," she mumbled out, almost too low for anyone to hear, but Rachel smiled at her gratefully just the same and Brittany, under the guise of fixing the tag on Santana's dress, leaned behind her and pressed a swift kiss beneath her ear. She dug her nails into the back of Santana's neck as she dipped under her collar, and goosebumps sprang up as soon as Brittany's lips touched her skin a second time._

_Santana had to stifle a shiver before she could continue. _

_"But, as much as it pains me to say this, and believe me it does, the hobbit- (there's that squeeze again)- __**Rachel,**__ is right. I don't want tri-brows coming up in here with his awkward facial expressions and condescending smugness thinking he owns shit. Sorry Schue."_

_"You know, Santana's right. I barely get solos as it is and even when I do..."_

_"You usually wind up in tears for some reason or another?" Brittany helpfully supplied, and Santana smirked proudly at her as Tina wilted into her seat, falling back into the silence they've all come to expect from her. _

_Kurt had been watching the exchanges with thinly veiled amusement. He had encouraged Blaine to try out for New Directions when he arrives in order to be the supportive boyfriend he should, but he was secretly pleased at the less than enthusiastic response he was receiving from his teammates. _

_It reassured him that McKinley would not become "Blaine the Pips: Part Deux."_

_"Guys!," he shouted, effectively drawing their attention. "Blaine isn't all that bad. Just give him a chance. I'm sure it won't even be like that." __Kurt prayed that he was right._

o*O*o

"Blaine, while I appreciate your enthusiasm, I feel that Brittany will do a really good job leading this particular song. It's a bit dance heavy, and she's the only girl we've got who can handle the intricate choreography and still sing the song."

"That, and I'm more talented than all of you. I thought we covered this already," Brittany shrugged and everyone simply smiled at the memory of their Brittany Spears week. Everyone but Blaine, that is.

He didn't understand the reference and so he continued, "While I do recognize your talents, Brittany, I don't think you're the most talented one here."

Brittany snuck an arm around Santana's waist and slipped her fingertips discreetly under the hem of her tank top, pressing into her abs as she watched Santana's fists lightly clenching.

She leaned over to whisper in her ear, "He's not worth it, babe. Calm down."

Blaine, completely oblivious to the building tension in the room finished with this, "Besides," he chuckled, "she'll probably have plenty of time for solos after we graduate."

Santana twitched, aching to let Blaine have a piece of her mind, but the firm hand splayed across her abdomen was holding her back. She couldn't even bring herself to enjoy the fact that Artie kept subtly glancing back at the motions Britt's hand was making beneath her shirt.

Mercedes shot her a wary glance and said, "You know Brittany's in your grade right?" Santana bit her lip as she waited for Blaine's reply.

"Yeah, I know. But, c'mon. It's _Britta-"_

Kurt placed a hand on his leg to silence him, but it was too late. Santana had already heard what he was implying and not even Brittany's nails digging into her stomach could keep her from lurching forward.

"¡Escucha! I will ends you, Hobbit. No te atrevas a hablar de Britt como eso! ¿Quién te crees que eres?"

Brittany wrapped both her arms tightly around Santana's waist and began pulling her down the risers and out of the room before she could do any permanent damage.

It made Brittany laugh how no one else bothered to try and hold Santana back; she figured that they all secretly wouldn't mind if Blaine got knocked down a few pegs.

They were nearly out the door when Santana managed to wriggle free and Brittany had to quickly grab onto an arm to restrain her and drag her the rest of the way out.

"You bests be glad Britts is holding me back! ¡Soy combate ir a Lima Heights sobre tu culo enano!"

Brittany led Santana to the one place where they go to relax where no one would find them; the janitor's closet. It was an added bonus that the room was on the far side of the school, away from the choir room.

She reached up to pull the cord that controlled the lights, and the dingy room was bathed in a warm glow. Santana's chest was heaving and Brittany took a step forward and placed her hand on Santana's chest.

Her breathing evened slightly but Brittany's hand was blazing a trail between Santana's cleavage, and suddenly she was breathless for a very different reason.

"Thank you," Brittany whispered, taking another step closer and pressing Santana into the shelves of toilet paper behind her. Her head landed on one of the industrial sized rolls with a soft thud as she gazed back at Brittany.

"Well, I gots to protect your rep," Santana offered nudging her chin up and poking her chest out.

Brittany laughed. She actually laughed and Santana felt a warmth spreading through her and settling in her heart. She smiled shyly as she reached down and tangled their fingers together.

"I just want to make you happy. You're my girl, B," she shrugged and that was the only explanation Brittany needed.

She pressed her body flush against Santana's, bringing their joined hands up between them and kissing Santana's knuckles gently.

"I _love it_ when you say that," Brittany breathed, leaning into Santana until their lips were brushing.

Santana's stomach clenched and she spared a frantic glance at the door; Brittany hadn't locked it. She shifted slightly, as if to move forward towards it, but she was stopped by Brittany forcefully pinning her back into the shelf with a hand at her chest and lean thigh nestled between her parted legs.

"Leave it," she whispered, and Brittany could feel the erratic rise and fall of Santana's breathing beneath her fingertips.

She moved her hands to the wrap around Santana's neck and paused to look into Santana's eyes before she closed the distance and kissed her.

It was a soft kiss. Santana took Brittany's top lip between her own as Brittany sucked lightly on her bottom lip, tugging at the plump flesh and nipping at it before releasing.

Santana's hands found Brittany's hips and pulled her closer, whimpering when she felt Brittany's fingers slipping into her hair.

Brittany ran her tongue over Santana's lips, relishing the minty taste of her lip gloss and moaning as Santana opened her mouth wider as her own tongue brushed teasingly against Brittany's.

She traced over Brittany's top lip before fisting a hand into Brittany's hair and tugging harshly, deepening the kiss as she curled the tip of her tongue behind Brittany's teeth, fluttering it playfully against the roof of her mouth.

Brittany was quickly losing herself in the sensations, but not wanting to relinquish control, she rolled her hips forward and up and against Santana, causing her to throw her head back and moan loudly at the sudden friction.

Santana broke away from the kiss, panting as she stared intensely into Brittany's eyes. Her lips were swollen and Santana could see the smudges of her own lip gloss there as Brittany swiped her thumb across her bottom lip.

She never broke eye contact, and Santana was feeling dizzy due the fact that Brittany had quite literally kissed her senseless and the fact that she could still feel the pressure of Brittany's thigh between her own. Brittany seemed to realize it in that instance as well, because she rested her forehead against Santana's and flexed the muscles in her thigh.

"Are you...okay?" she gasped and Santana managed a stiff nod before Brittany captured her lips in quick kiss before pulling back again. She eyed Santana curiously, waiting for a sign to either stop or continue. A minute passed with them breathing heavily in silence before Brittany dropped her head to Santana's shoulder.

She placed a gentle kiss underneath her jaw as her fingers began drifting down over Santana's left breast. Brittany exhaled slowly, allowing her breath to wash her the sensitive skin of Santana's neck as she slipped her hand inside the low cut top and under the cup of Santana's bra.

She kneaded the supple flesh slowly, dragging her nails over the swell until she was met with a hardened peak. Brittany tweaked it between her fingers as she sucked Santana's earlobe into her mouth, flicking her tongue against it before she abruptly pinched Santana's nipple.

Santana squirmed against Brittany's thigh as she continued her torturous explorations and she could feel Brittany smirk against her neck when she finally let out a strangled cry.

Brittany sucked hard on the spot behind Santana's ear, laving her tongue over the area before pulling at it roughly with her lips, leaving a deep purple bruise that she knew would last at least a week.

Santana loved it when Brittany marked her and she finally let herself go as she pressed her lips to Brittany's ear.

"Take me. _Now_. I need you so...so much, B," she groaned and no sooner had the words left her lips did she feel Brittany slam all her weight into her body, knocking rolls and bottles of the shelf as she found her rhythm.

"Fuck, Brittany! _Harder!_" she hissed as her eyes screwed shut and one hand reached out to grasp at the tanned skin at Brittany's hip while the other was thrown haphazardly over her head, clutching onto the shelf above her for stability as Brittany continued roughly thrusting herself between Santana's spread legs.

Brittany was panting wildly as she continued the fluid motions of her hips and her lips found Santana's ear again.

"Is this how you need me? Huh?" she growled, throwing all her weight into her next thrust. Brittany grabbed a fistful of Santana's hair and yanked sharply before bringing her hand to rest on the shelf above their heads, for better leverage to continue rutting into Santana.

She moaned loudly at the rough treatment a string of "yesyesyes's" bouncing off the walls around them. Brittany smirked as she bit down on Santana's neck. Hard, satisfied when she pulled back to see a tiny row of teeth shaped indentations reddening in the dim light.

Santana was grinding onto Brittany's leg like a woman possessed and Brittany could feel the sticky evidence of her arousal smearing across her bare thigh. When she heard Santana's moans escalating in volume and octaves, she stopped, removing her thigh and tugging Santana's underwear down to her ankles, where Santana kicked them into a nondescript corner.

Brittany brought their lips together passionately as she ran her fingers through the wetness between Santana's legs. She took in Santana's furrowed brow and ragged breathing as she circled a soaking finger around Santana's clit.

Santana burrowed her face into Brittany's neck, sucking wetly and kissing the salty skin as she whimpered, "Please." Brittany stroked through Santana's folds once more before positioning two fingers at her entrance.

"Babe...baby, look at me," Brittany said, coaxing Santana to meet her gaze.

"I love you," she whispered as she pushed her fingers into Santana and quickly returned to the frantic rhythm she'd previously set with her thrusting.

"Oh...my...god. Brittany, _god!"_ Santana panted as she felt her orgasm quickly approaching.

Brittany always loved the way Santana looked when she was coming apart. The sheen of sweat that covered her skin, the way her mouth opened and closed with every gasp, the way she dug her nails into any part of Brittany she could reach.

She loved it all, but her new favorite part was how she looked straight into her her eyes as she toppled over the edge. Seeing her at her most vulnerable; that's what she loved most.

Brittany flicked her thumb against her clit -once, twice, three times- and Santana pulled Brittany in for a sloppy kiss as she clenched around Brittany's fingers. Piercing blue eyes met hooded brown ones as Santana arched her back and let out a long, shuddering moan.

Brittany spun them around so that Santana could lean all her weight onto Brittany and the wall as she came down. She shivered as Brittany removed her fingers, grabbing some toilet paper off the shelf to wipe them off.

She wrapped her arms around Santana as her breathing evened out gradually, pressing little pecks to her hair as she waited.

Santana finally pulled her face from Brittany's neck to place a lingering kiss on her lips.

"I love you, too, Britt." Brittany smiled and kissed Santana again, drawing out a muffled moan when she dipped her tongue into Santana's mouth.

"And that is why, babe...when I regain my strength, I'm going back and kicking Blaine's ass. Okay?" Santana yawned as she rested her head against Brittany's chest, listening to her heartbeat.

Brittany sighed, dropping a kiss to the top of Santana's head, "Whatever you say, Tana."

* * *

><p><strong>The end! Woo! To the prompter, I hope this fulfilled what you had in mind and I don't like Blaine too much so I enjoyed this opportunity to make him a douche. Yay. Rachel's a bit long winded isn't she? I'd love to hear your thoughts! I haven't written to much smut before haha Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Translations (My spanish is rusty so if it's incorrect just think of it as my head canon that Santana can't actually speak Spanish that well lol)**

**"¡Escucha! I will ends you, Hobbit. No te atrevas a hablar de Britt como eso! ¿Quién te crees que eres?"  
>-<strong>Listen! I will ends you, Hobbit. You don't talk about Britt like that! Who do you think you are?

**"You bests be glad Britts is holding me back! ¡Soy combate ir a Lima Heights sobre tu culo enano!"  
>-<strong>You bests be glad Britts is holding me back! I'm bout to go Lima Heights on your midget ass.


End file.
